Al estilo de Pekín
by Randuril
Summary: Ranma y Akane se han casado y Shampoo no parará hasta cobrar venganza.
1. Inicio

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **Al estilo de Pekín**

.

 **.**

La idea fue de Shampoo, obviamente.

Fue tiempo después de que perdiera a Ranma Saotome para siempre, porque el muchacho había elegido, se había casado con la chica Tendo y sus otras prometidas no lo habían tomado muy bien, como era de esperarse.

Para Shampoo el dolor fue extremo, pero más lo fue la humillación, ¿cómo podían reemplazarla por una chiquilla sin gracia, violenta y poco femenina? Pero lo peor fue no poder tomar venganza de inmediato; en la mismísima noche de bodas había planeado entrar sigilosa al cuarto de los recién casados y tomar la vida de Akane Tendo. Era una amazona bien entrenada, rebanarle el pescuezo con firme delicadeza era cosa de niños para ella, y luego poder apreciar el desconcierto, la angustia, la desesperación de aquel que la había desairado era suficiente venganza… al menos de momento. Poder contemplar su propio dolor en el rostro retorcido y furibundo de Ranma Saotome la habría llenado de algo parecido a la dicha, porque no, ya no sería dichosa nunca más si otra le había quitado a su hombre destinado.

Pero sus planes fracasaron porque la novel pareja se había marchado casi al instante de anunciar su matrimonio. ¿Idea de su otrora _airen,_ buscando proteger a la inútil chiquilla que tenía por mujer? Era lo más lógico. Pero era detestable. Pasó noches en vela mojando de lágrimas la almohada y llenando de odio su corazón, alimentando la pasión que antes sentía y el deseo por un cuerpo amado reemplazándolo con malicia, mezquindad y sangre, mucha sangre, la que quería ver brotar de sus enemigos. Todos ellos.

Una mujer como Shampoo no se resignaba a dejar las cosas como estaban, y no habría lugar en la Tierra donde Ranma Saotome pudiera esconderse de sus planes y protegerse de saborear la fuerza de su venganza.

Pero primero, lo primero. No podía levantar sospechas en su bisabuela, que ya la miraba de reojo, incluso había insinuado que degollar a Akane Tendo —ahora Saotome, aunque prefería morir asfixiada que pronunciar ese apellido unido al nombre de aquella pequeña ratita— sería _demasiado._ ¡Ja! Si Shampoo no recordaba mal, la palabra «demasiado» no figuraba en la lengua de su tribu, nada era considerado demasiado si se hacía para solventar el honor y el cumplimiento de las leyes. Esa palabra, «demasiado», era una vulgaridad, una estupidez que se le había pegado a su bisabuela de vivir tanto tiempo en aquel país detestable. Quizá ya estaba demasiado anciana, quién sabe, tal vez su momento llegaría pronto.

Pero ahora Shampoo tenía cosas de las que encargarse. Preparó todo para su viaje y tuvo además, otra estupenda idea que le haría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y tan fácil que era, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Eso era porque había estado ocupada siguiendo los tontos planes de su bisabuela para quedarse con Ranma, planes que fracasaban una y otra vez, y no había seguido su propio instinto. Habían cortado sus alas por demasiado tiempo, ahora volaría libre tomando sus propias decisiones.

Con una sonrisa, esa que durante meses no había podido expresar y que ahora le costaba dominar por el tremendo regocijo que sentía, le sugirió a su bisabuela Cologne que ampliaran el menú del restaurante, después de todo un restaurante chino debía ofrecer platillos de aquella tierra. La idea resultó excelente y la anciana la aprobó de inmediato, creyendo, en su tonta chochera por los años, que Shampoo se había resignado.

 _Resignación_ era otra palabra que no existía en el vocabulario Joketsuzoku.

¿Pasarse sus años tras la barra de aquel local sonriendo a clientes idiotas que no sabían apreciar la buena mesa, mostrando sus voluptuosas curvas a quienes no lo merecían? Y para que luego, horror, ¡oh, horror!, Cologne se terminara de _ablandar_ en aquel país y le aconsejara casarse con el idiota de Mousse, para que al menos fuera con alguien de su propia estirpe. Shampoo sintió náuseas ante las visiones de aquel futuro. Pero no, no había ocurrido, y no ocurriría porque ella se encargaría de que su porvenir fuera dulce, muy dulce.

Con regocijo se fue a preparar todo para hacer la comida, y como una niña disfrutó de anunciar en el pizarrón afuera del restaurante la nueva especialidad de la casa. Escribió, primero en caracteres chinos como correspondía, y luego en esa otra lengua tan poco apropiada para expresarse en profundidad: «Hoy Pato asado al estilo Pekín. Pasen a disfrutar.»

Sintió, o quizá imaginó —aunque en realidad daba lo mismo—, la mirada sigilosa de su bisabuela por sobre sus hombros. ¿Adivinó algo tal vez? Tantos años debían servirle para algo, de todas formas, y Shampoo nunca osó sobrepasarla en sabiduría y astucia, más bien quería ser abierta con ella y demostrarle que a pesar de todo podía poner en práctica sus planes.

El pedido de patos frescos llegó bien temprano en la mañana, Shampoo se encargó personalmente de recibirlos y limpiarlos, su receta especial sería por demás tradicional. Hizo un corte a cada uno de los patos en la parte de abajo y los hirvió un momento, para que soltaran la capa de grasa más externa; luego los dejó para que se escurrieran y mientras tanto preparó el relleno y el baño especial con que los untaría. Tomó cada pato y a la fuerza metió el relleno por el orificio que había hecho antes, luego los cosió con prolijidad y los untó con la salsa especial, para finalmente dejarlos colgar en el patio de sus patas traseras durante varias horas hasta que se secaran.

Se limpió un poco las manos en el delantal y cortó y cocinó los vegetales con que los serviría. Tarareó una melodía en chino, su abuela pasó por la cocina a vigilar toda la preparación y encargó que Mousse fuera a llevar los pedidos, Shampoo asintió. Así, el chico estuvo fuera durante todo el proceso, incluso hasta que los patos se terminaron de secar al aire libre y la cocinera pudo finalmente meterlos al horno.

El platillo fue todo un éxito y Shampoo lo sirvió sonriente, más aún porque los pedidos a domicilio eran muchos, lo que obligaba a Mousse a ni asomarse por el restaurante y estar ocupado el día entero llevando pedidos en bicicleta.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando los llamados se acumularon, Cologne atendía el teléfono intentando disculparse y anotando direcciones para luego resarcir a los clientes. No comprendía qué había pasado, todos se quejaban de lo mismo: el pedido de pato asado pekinés nunca había llegado. Pero era imposible, ella misma preparó los envíos y se los pasó a Shampoo, que a su vez los entregaba a Mousse y este partía raudamente, incluso había escuchado el sonido de la campanilla de la bicicleta cada vez que montaba y se iba. Pero… la anciana tembló un poco al dejar el lápiz con que anotaba las direcciones en una libreta.

Pero… realmente nunca había _visto_ a Mousse montarse y salir. ¿Acaso…?

Salió de su pequeña oficina y se dirigió al restaurante, todo estaba limpio y en penumbras luego de la hora de cierre, vio su plato servido en una de las mesas, como siempre Shampoo lo dejaba porque sabía que la anciana era la última en acostarse luego de repasar las ventas y los gastos del día. Nada era inusual. Cruzó por la cocina, las ollas estaban lavadas y el horno ya apagado, pero el cuarto conservaba aún el calor de la larga jornada de tareas. Salió por la puerta trasera, hacia el patio que daba directamente a la calle, y que usaban para salir a hacer los repartos, llegó hasta la vereda y miró a ambos lados, pero no vio nada.

Una especie de corazonada la obligó a caminar hasta la equina más alejada del restaurante y doblar la calle, entonces se sorprendió de ver la bicicleta que utilizaban para los repartos, como si la hubieran dejado caer allí de forma descuidada. Y más aún se aceleró su corazón al descubrir un poco más allá varias cajas de comida tiradas, eran las que tenían el logo y el nombre del restaurante, ella misma las había preparado. La comida seguía allí, intacta, algunas salidas de los paquetes y desperdigadas por el suelo.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Le había ocurrido algo a Mousse, un accidente tal vez o…? Pero no quiso pensar en lo más terrible, a los malditos de Jusenkyo siempre les ocurrían cosas desafortunadas pero se las sabían arreglar. De seguro Mousse estaba bien.

Pero luego Cologne recordó esas veces en que, después de escuchar la campana de la bicicleta, pasaba a preguntarle a Shampoo si ya Mousse había salido y si todo estaba bien, y la chica respondía un poco agitada como si hubiera llegado corriendo y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un paño, que sí, que todo estaba muy bien. Supuso que era por el calor y el trajín de la cocina.

¿Y si no era eso?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la anciana y apretó con fuerza su bastón, en un acceso de temor. Corrió de nuevo hacia el restaurante, entrando por la cocina llamó a Shampoo varias veces, con gritos cada vez más fuertes, pero nadie respondió. No había rastro de ella en ninguna parte.

Al llegar a la mesa donde la comida estaba servida, su boca se abrió con estupor y miedo. Allí junto a su plato de pato asado al estilo Pekín había un par de anteojos que conocía bien, y una escueta nota garabateada en caracteres chinos, con la bien cuidada caligrafía de Shampoo: «él fue solo el primero».

.

 **.**

Notas:

Gracias a mi esposo que siempre me da macabras ideas.


	2. 2

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **Al estilo de Pekín**

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **.**

 **2**

La anciana Cologne se quedó a un lado de la mesa. Quieta, atónita. No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad Shampoo había hecho lo que imaginaba?

Observó con recelo el plato servido. ¿Sería...? Pero no podía creerlo, si bien la actitud de su bisnieta había cambiado en el último tiempo tampoco era para llegar a esos extremos. Es verdad, al principio le pareció un poco raro, su bisnieta había pasado de la ira y la furia extrema al llanto y la depresión aguda, para luego mostrar cierta dulzura en su semblante, como si hubiera superado el trago amargo. Claro que no se fiaba, Shampoo siempre tenía algún otro plan escondido bajo la manga, ella misma la había entrenado de esa manera. De seguro ahora sólo le jugaba una broma muy macabra, de muy mal gusto, nada más, apostaba que Mousse estaba lejos en cualquier parte, o incluso encerrado por ahí en una jaula, convertido en pato.

La anciana sintió un extraño frío recorrer sus viejos huesos. Volvió a mirar el plato de comida servido para ella. Movió sus hombros como para intentar quitarse un súbito peso de encima.

De todas formas era absurdo, ¿por qué matar a Mousse? El pobre tonto no hacía ningún mal, salvo entrometerse donde no lo llamaban, pero eso era algo con lo que Shampoo había lidiado toda la vida, nada había cambiado recientemente. Tal parecía que Shampoo sólo estaba sedienta de venganza, y la tomaría, no lo dudaba.

Cologne releyó con cuidado la escueta nota dejada por su bisnieta. «Solo el primero». ¿Qué otros caerían?

La vieja tiritó de nuevo y se apresuró a envolverse en un chal. Luego, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó los palillos y se llevó a la boca un poco de la carne de pato. La masticó despacio, con cuidado; pronto su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca y escupió en el plato. Recordó que fue Shampoo la que propuso el nuevo platillo.

Se limpió con cuidado con una servilleta y sus ojos cargados de piedad cayeron sobre los anteojos encima de la mesa.

—Lo lamento, muchacho. Eras completamente inocente.

Tomó los anteojos y se los guardó con cuidado dentro de la manga de la túnica. Luego se dirigió a la sala de la casa, donde estaba el teléfono, y marcó con cuidado un número. Mientras esperaba que respondieran giró la cabeza por encima del hombro, como si alguien la hubiera escuchado o notado alguna cosa, pero todo el lugar estaba vacío y en silencio.

Una voz amable y dulce habló desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Kasumi?... Soy Cologne, ¿cómo están?

—¡Oh! Anciana Cologne, qué sorpresa escucharla, ¿cómo está usted?

—Muy bien, gracias. Yo… Quería saber cómo se encontraba el yer… es decir, Ranma. ¿Él y su esposa se encuentran bien?

—¡Oh, sí! Ranma y Akane se encuentran perfectamente, creo que haberse ido de Nerima fue lo mejor para ellos, había tanta presión aquí.

—Lo comprendo, por supuesto. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Nada ha ocurrido por allí?

—Bueno… a decir verdad, la vida sin Ranma aquí se ha vuelto un poco aburrida, aunque era problemático sus amigos eran muy divertidos.

La anciana solo asintió en silencio.

—… Pero irse a Nara le hizo muy bien. A ambos.

—¿Nara? ¿Se fueron a Nara?

—¡Oh…! —Kasumi retuvo el aliento entre sus labios—. Anciana Cologne, pues… sí, aunque no queremos que todos lo sepan —Kasumi tragó saliva.

—No te preocupes, niña, esa información está a salvo conmigo.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Solo me interesaba saber si todos estaban bien, no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente, antes nuestras familias eran… uhmm bastante unidas.

—Es verdad. ¿Por qué no viene a visitarnos cuando guste? A todos nos encantaría.

—Lo haré, lo haré, por supuesto.

Unos minutos después terminó la conversación y la vieja colgó el teléfono aliviada. Entre las sombras que habitaban el recodo de la cocina, los ojos de Shampoo brillaron luego de escuchar toda la conversación. Nunca había dejado del todo el restaurante, primero quería ver qué impresión causaba en su bisabuela su nota; la anciana como siempre había recibido las noticias con el temple característico de una amazona. ¿Qué cosas pasarían por su mente en ese instante? Desde donde estaba solo le veía la espalda encorvada.

Cologne se quedó allí quieta, y Shampoo aprovechó para escabullirse con sigilo. Tenía un nuevo objetivo.

…

Nota de autora: Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero me resulta más cómodo, así puedo actualizar más rápido; de hecho, en un par de días subiré más.

Y para los que siguen los podcast (programa de radio amateur) que hacemos con Noham, mañana subiremos uno nuevo, con una muy importante noticia exclusiva sobre su fic «La esposa secuestrada».

Gracias a Znta, Stacy Adler, Paricutirimicuaro, Sjofnj, Guest, Otro guest, Janny5, Yacc32, Un tercer guest, Ivarodsan, LumLumLove, Erza, Zwoelf, Fleuretty, Nancyricoleon, Otro guest más y Jany por leer y comentar.

.

Finalmente, actualizo hoy pura y exclusivamente para decir ¡feliz cumpleaños para mí! y agradecer a mi esposo por hacerme tan feliz en este día y en todos nuestros momentos juntos.

.

Hasta pronto.


	3. 3

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **Al estilo de Pekín**

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **.**

 **3**

Kasumi dejó lentamente el auricular encima del teléfono. En el recibidor se colaba la poca luz que venía de la sala, ya era bien entrada la noche. Nabiki se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó.

Kasumi empuñó una mano y se la llevó al pecho preocupada.

—La anciana Cologne.

—Y preguntó por Ranma, supongo.

—Sí.

Kasumi contrajo aún más su rostro en un gesto preocupado, tenía una sensación rara, como el presentimiento de algo malo.

—¿Se lo dijiste, verdad? —la interrogó Nabiki con el rostro serio.

Su hermana cambió el semblante y enderezó los hombros.

—Claro que sí. Tal como Ranma lo pidió, si alguien preguntaba dónde habían ido dije que a la ciudad de Nara.

—Bueno, ¿entonces por qué esa cara? —Nabiki la observó atentamente. La luz proyectaba extrañas sombras en su rostro siempre tan dulce y animado.

—Solo… —Kasumi agitó la cabeza—. No es nada, solo me pareció extraña la llamada de Cologne, creí que sería Shampoo la que vendría, rompiendo los muros como siempre.

—Las amazonas tienen diferentes tretas, quién sabe qué estarán tramando esas dos, aunque sí es raro que no intentaran antes que les dijéramos dónde está Ranma. Incluso Kodachi ya había venido.

—No lo sabía, ¿cuándo fue?

—Una tarde que tú no estabas… No me mires así, le vendí la información a buen precio, como un gran secreto.

—¡Nabiki!

—Pero la información falsa, no temas. También la mandé a Nara. Ojalá esas dos locas se encuentren allá y se maten entre ellas, así nos dejan tranquilos de una vez.

…

En las calles solitarias a esa hora, Shampoo caminaba altiva y con seguridad, un paso después de otro, con uno de sus típicos vestidos chinos cortos y apretujados. De su hombro colgaba un pequeño bolso con diseños orientales, tan bonito y femenino que parecía de muñeca, en su interior, entre otras cosas útiles, había un termo pequeño lleno de agua caliente, ese sería casi su único aliado desde ese momento y por todo lo que le quedara por delante.

Se deslizó hacia atrás sobre un hombro el cabello abundante y sedoso, se alisó el vestido sobre su cuerpo bien formado y una excitación provocada por la anticipación se apoderó de ella. Se sentía mejor que nunca, mejor que cuando había salido de China con el único objetivo de matar a aquella extranjera que la humilló en su propia tierra; mejor que cuando descubrió que la _extranjera_ era en realidad un hombre, y uno muy deseable, con el que cualquier mujer se sentiría satisfecha. Sí, se sentía bien, muy bien, como si estuviera recorriendo el camino correcto _por fin._

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro fue de auténtico placer, quien la hubiera visto nunca habría adivinado un cambio en ella, parecía la misma Shampoo de siempre, sin embargo su interior estaba transformado por completo, ¡y con cuanta claridad de pensamiento lo aceptaba ella!

Un último ajuste a su cabello y su semblante se modificó apenas un poco cuando entró al lugar de comida. Un rápido vistazo y en un segundo captó todos los detalles: no había más clientes, pocas luces encendidas porque era casi la hora de cierre. Perfecto, tan perfecto.

Deslizó la puerta a su espalda y esta se cerró con un _click._

—¡Nihao! —saludó con ánimo y una sonrisa dulce.

Del otro lado de la barra, Ukyo levantó el rostro.

…

Nota de autora: Gracias a las lecturas y comentarios. Me parecen muy interesantes sus teorías y cómo esta historia les hace reflexionar sobre diversos temas; solo puedo decir que aún no está todo dicho y escrito, aunque claro, el resultado final no podrá conformar a todos, pero me hace feliz que continúen leyendo :D

.-.-.-.

En otros temas: hay nuevo podcast jeje. Pueden ver más detalles en la página de Facebook Fantasy Fiction Estudios.

.-.-.-.

También, estoy publicando una novela original en wattpad que se llama _La Esperanza._ Pueden buscarme por allá como Romy de Torres.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


End file.
